


А свою любовь я собственноручно

by Chmonder, ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Universe)



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Character Death, Don't copy to another site, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmonder/pseuds/Chmonder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX
Summary: "А свою любовь я собственноручно освободил от дальнейших неизбежных огорчений" (c)
Relationships: Mirror Hugh Culber/Mirror Paul Stamets
Kudos: 2





	А свою любовь я собственноручно

**Author's Note:**

> AU, смерть основного персонажа, насилие, пытки, упоминание каннибализма, миррорверс
> 
> Курсивом выделены цитаты из текстов Е. Летова.

_А свою любовь я собственноручно  
Освободил от дальнейших неизбежных огорчений.  
Егор Летов, «Русское поле экспериментов»_

— Они сожрали ее, Хью. В буквальном смысле слова.

Пол сидит, опершись спиной о стену и глядя куда угодно, но только не в глаза Хью.

— Просто разделали по кускам, выпили кровь и сожрали.

Хью смотрит на Пола с деланным безразличием и даже не может прикоснуться к нему. Рядовые клингоны плохо понимают или почти не знают терранский, но язык тела чувствуют прекрасно. Никто не должен догадаться о том, что сейчас бушует в душе Хью, иначе все провалится к чертям.

В какой момент все пошло по наклонной, Хью не знает. Империя выдержала удар боргов, но клингоны у границ стали последней каплей. Объединенная армия клингонов, вулканцев, ромуланцев, андорианцев и прочего отребья, каким-то чудом державшаяся в куче и соблюдающая жесткую дисциплину, атаковала Империю со всех сторон.

«Харон» и еще два флагмана держались дольше всех, клингоны с громадными потерями вырывали каждый сантиметр палуб. Хью мрачно радовался: лучше уж охваченные боевым безумием клингоны, чем хладнокровные вулканцы, которые прикидываются логичными и бесстрастными, а на деле буквально выедают мозги противников из черепных коробок. Ментальное насилие казалось гораздо худшей вещью, чем пытки, хотя Хью предпочел бы просто сбежать.

Но уже поздно.

Полу досталось особенно сильно. Хью никогда не думал, что его партнер может драться с таким упорством. Риппер стояла полубоком, защищая его, но в конце концов ее ресурсы тоже подошли к концу, громадная израненная тварь уползла в мицелий. Хью не знает, почему Риппер вообще осталась с Полом после злоключений с борг.

У него разрывалось сердце: Пол так одиноко стоял посреди выжженного, вытоптанного исследовательского участка, клингоны разбили все до щепок, все, над чем он работал, погибло.

Пол когда-то сказал Хью, что позволит уничтожить лабораторию разве что через собственный труп.

Кажется, так и будет.

Хью стоит над израненным телом и отчаянно пытается побороть дрожь в руках.

— Мой дорогой?.. — Пол едва шевелит разбитыми губами, с надеждой и страхом смотрит на него, но быстро берет себя в руки.

— У меня не больше пяти минут, иначе они что-то заподозрят. Я сказал им, что я твой лечащий врач, и если не сделать тебе эту инъекцию, до утра ты не доживешь.

Хью машинально осматривает Пола. Все тело покрыто синяками и порезами, левая лодыжка опухла, скорее всего, вывих.

Впрочем, это все уже неважно.

— Хью… это то, что я думаю?

Пол облизывает пересохшие губы. В его глазах светится отчаянная надежда, что Хью что-то придумал, сгенерировал гениальный план по спасению, но разум шепчет, что все бесполезно. Корабль полностью под контролем клингонов, и уже завтра Пола будут публично резать на куски заживо.

— Да, все так, как мы обсуждали.

Быстрая и безболезненная смерть — единственное, что может предложить Хью. Они говорили об этом много раз.

Пол на мгновение прикрывает глаза, Хью видит, как жажда жизни борется с голосом рассудка. У него на глазах клингоны растерзали Филиппу, и Пол знает, что будет следующим. Истошные вопли Императора до сих пор стоят у него в ушах.

— Пол, мне очень жаль.

«Очень жаль» это, пожалуй, не совсем те слова. Хью ожидал от себя чего угодно: истерики, слез, дрожи, спутанности сознания, потери контроля, но в голове отвратительно пусто. Он сейчас собственными руками убьет единственного близкого человека, а мозг напоминает уничтоженные теплицы Пола: тихо, пахнет гарью и не раздается ни одного звука.

— Хью, все… все в пределах нормы, если трезво оценить ситуацию.

Кажется, Пол уже не может выдавить даже свое стандартное бравирующее «все хорошо». Хью видит, как его трясет, как капельки пота от боли и страха стекают по вискам, как он морщится и обхватывает себя руками.

Так глупо, Хью всегда казалось, что момент будет драматичным и душераздирающим, но времени в обрез, Пол едва понимает, что происходит, постепенно проваливаясь в болевой шок, сам Хью не может отделаться от чудовищной отстраненности и холода.

С абсолютно трезвой головой, твердой рукой Хью вытаскивает гипошприц, опускается на колени рядом с Полом и осторожно касается его шеи, салфеткой с антисептиком бережно протирает участок кожи. Как будто это имеет значение. Пол едва слышно дышит, ему приходится прилагать все усилия, чтобы не уткнуться в знакомое теплое плечо.

Потом, когда Хью будет размышлять о том, что он сделал, он поймет, что в стрессовой ситуации голос рассудка одержал победу, и эта холодная апатия была защитной реакцией: если бы он не потерял на время способность остро чувствовать и переживать, он бы сошел с ума. Каждый раз, когда он лечил Пола, когда выхаживал его после тяжелейших ран, нужно было сохранять некую отстраненность. Время для нежности можно найти позже, а во время операций ему нужно всего хладнокровие врача.

Только вот в этот раз времени «позже» не будет.

Ничего не будет.

— Давай, Хью. Этот клингон в дверях уже начинает странно смотреть на нас.

Хью кивает, мягко отклоняет голову Пола слегка вправо, открывая доступ к шее. Бледная тонкая кожа покрыта грязью, красной и фиолетовой кровью, ссадинами и царапинами, отвоеванный Хью чистый кусочек плоти смотрится чудовищно контрастно.

К горлу подступает комок, в груди ворочается что-то громадное и страшное, и Хью понимает, что еще немного — и он физически _не сможет_. В голове крутятся странные слова старых песен, которые Пол раскопал где-то в антикварном магазине допотопных аудионосителей. _Лишь поначалу слегка будет больно._

Гиппошприц жалит шею, Хью поспешно убирает металл от кожи Пола, словно тот раскален добела.

— Все?.. — Пол моргает, белые слипшиеся ресницы отбрасывают игольчатые тени.

Хью думает, что в этих тенях есть что-то хищное, они ассоциируются с зубастыми тварями из черной морской глубины.

Он приручил одного из этих монстров, но пришло время отпустить его.

— Сколько у меня времени?

Хью силится вздохнуть, но легкие словно сжало тисками, перед глазами пляшут черные точки. Нужно продержаться ради Пола.

— Не больше пяти минут.

Пол кивает, в уголках глаз собираются слезы.

— Я не хочу оставлять тебя им, мой дорогой.

Хью понимает, что все уже решено, и отчаянно цепляется в плечи Пола, прижимая его к себе, еще немного — и контроль просто треснет по швам. Мышцы подрагивают, до судорог еще далеко, но легкие спазмы заставляют Хью морщиться.

Пол замечает это и ласково поглаживает напряженные плечи.

— Ты сделал для меня все, что было в твоих силах. Ты выполнил обещанное, ты спас меня в который раз.

Пол крупно вздрагивает и кашляет. Вон оно, уже началось.

— Я жалею… что не могу принять часть твоей боли.

Хью тихонько скулит, голова раскалывается. Он пытается сосредоточиться на тепле тела Пола, на его словах, на тихом дыхании — самом прекрасном, что было в его не такой уж и мерзкой жизни. Сосредоточиться не получается, нервы горят огнем, в голове пульсируют странные, непонятные слова. _Слишком хорошо, чтоб отказаться, слишком страшно, чтобы взять._

Пожалуй, у них все было наоборот.

— Мой дорогой, я ни о чем не жалею. Все, что с нами происходило — лучший вариант из всех возможных.

Хью хочет _слышать_ Пола, но не может. В сознании грохочут стальные маховики, он понимает, что это, вероятно, последние его слова, но отчаяние и горечь захлестывают.

Пол содрогается в крепкой хватке, еще немного — и все будет кончено. А Хью даже не может выдавить ни одного слова, он прикусывает щеку изнутри, чтобы удержаться от вопля, рот наполняется теплой кровью.

— … ты сделал все, что мог в данной ситуации, я не боюсь того, что… сейчас произойдет. Я люблю тебя, мой хороший, я… — голос Пола срывается, он шевелит губами, но не может издать ни звука.

Полминуты — и сознание угаснет навсегда.

— Я тоже тебя люблю. — Голос Хью едва слышный, но он чувствует, как улыбается Пол, уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Он сделал это.

Пол услышал, и это главное. Он не умирает в боли и одиночестве, а это был самый большой его страх.

Хью кладет пальцы на бьющуюся на шее артерию. Пульс замедляется, удары сердца все слабее и слабее. В какой-то момент Пол сильнее стискивает его плечи, делает пару судорожных вдохов, а потом замирает.

Все кончено.

_Нас найдут по яду в венах;  
Подохнуть у порога обетованной земли,  
Сорвать противогаз и липким сердцем об асфальт._

Безумие захлестывает с головой, Хью с удовольствием погружается в него: если для того, чтобы приглушить боль, ярость и ненависть, нужно сойти с ума, он с радостью это сделает.

Хью с трудом понимает, чего от него хотят. Легкие обжигает холодом, но вместе с тем опаляет огнем, по бронхам растекается что-то едкое, глаза слезятся, сердце колотится как сумасшедшее.

Хоть бы оно, наконец, остановилось.

Великий Канцлер неумолима, Хью сквозь пелену боли и безумия слышит, как она гневно отчитывает подчиненных за то, что умудрились допустить такую оплошность.

Что-то глухо лязгает, и на лицо Хью брызгает горячая фиолетовая кровь.

Ему плевать.

Он не видит ничего вокруг, перед глазами стоит Пол, его умный, талантливый, заботливый, отчаянно храбрый Пол.

«Мой дорогой, ты что, собрался лежать на мне весь день? Мои оглоеды разнесут теплицы без меня, вставай».

«Если ты не поспишь хотя бы пару часов, я тебя сам оглушу и пойду под трибунал».

«Я подлый и коварный, организую заговор и силой потащу тебя на эту вечеринку!»

Хью воет от боли, царапает ногтями горло, силясь заткнуть рыдания глубоко в глотку. Он должен был быть сильным для Пола, но сейчас все потеряло смысл.

Кажется, его бьют, но внешнее воздействие не может подавить агонию внутри. Черные всполохи застилают глаза, судороги и спазмы выворачивают мышцы, дышать больно — да и не очень хочется.

Он убил его, убил, убил…

Никакие доводы в пользу того, что это был единственный вариант безболезненной смерти, уже не работают. Измученный разум растерзан в клочья, и Хью не понимает, почему он до сих пор не сошел с ума окончательно. Или сошел?..

Он лежит на полу, сжавшись в комок, от непрекращающихся сухих рыданий его начинает тошнить, но желудок пуст. Эта связь была обречена с самого дня их знакомства, и годы спокойствия только сделали конец еще более мучительным. Никому не верь, никого не люби — Хью посмел усомниться, и что из этого вышло?..

Во рту свежий соленый привкус крови, он понимает, что прокусил сжатый кулак до мяса, лишь бы удержаться от животного воя.

Кажется, кто-то что-то говорит ему. Что?.. Встать на колени?..

Будь Пол жив, Хью сделал бы это, ради их же безопасности. Живая собака лучше мертвого льва. Но сейчас ему глубоко плевать на клингонскую гордыню, и если неповиновение только ускорит конец, ему же лучше.

Металлический носок сапога врезается под ребро, что-то хрустит, Хью прерывисто выдыхает и кашляет.

Пошло оно к черту.

— Почему ты так упорно ищешь смерти?

Хью поднимает взгляд и кашляет снова, главным образом для того, чтобы скрыть рыдания, на губах пузырится кровь. Проклятая Л’Релл стоит прямо над ним.

— Ты выглядишь куда более смелым, чем остальные терранцы. Даже сама Император под конец была готова на все что угодно, лишь бы ей сохранили жизнь.

Хью пытается пожать плечами, но выходит какая-то судорога. Он не ищет смерти, он просто не видит смысла жить дальше. Апатия накрывает тяжелой липкой волной.

За спиной у Канцлера стоит высокая вулканка, едва дергает уголком сухих узких губ и что-то шепчет ей на ухо. Л’Релл скалится.

Хью закрывает глаза, ему наплевать. В груди кипит ярость и боль, он позволяет себе буквально тонуть в ней, растворяться в темном мареве, окончательно теряя связь с внешним миром.

Холодные твердые пальцы скользят по его скуле и виску, Хью захлебывается слезами. Голову обжигает резкой болью, он на мгновение замирает, а потом понимает, что с ним хотят сделать.

Нет!

Вулканка явно не ожидала от терранца, лежавшего пластом, такой прыти, поэтому не успела отреагировать. Короткий удар по шее, характерный хруст — и все кончено.

Хью скалится, сам понимая, что безумие готово поглотить его окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Никакого мозгоправства, лучше сожрите меня.

Он прижимает пальцы к виску, в кость словно загнали раскаленный шуруп.

Л’Релл одобрительно кивает, видимо, ничуть не жалея о смерти вулканки.

— Я не буду убивать тебя сразу. Есть гораздо более элегантные способы сломить таких, как ты.

Хью истерично смеется. Вот что значит всех судить по себе: клингонка что, решила, будто он такой гордый боец и великий воин? Действительно, смешно вышло.

Хью позволяет себе снова погрузиться в безумие, запустить руки в кровоточащий, содрогающийся мозг. Мысли о Поле причиняют режущую, адскую боль, он не знает, заслуга ли это вулканки или он успешно справляется сам. Холод ползет по телу, ему уже все равно, убьют его сразу или будут резать на куски перед этим.

Под закрытыми веками, в черном мареве, среди волн оглушающей боли Хью видит Пола.

Он бы хотел никогда не открывать глаза.

_Не было родней  
Не было красивей  
Не было больней  
Не было счастливей  
Не было начала, не было конца…  
Отряд не заметил потери бойца._


End file.
